A&A HSM Show!
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Watch as A&A asks the HSM DCREW questions you ask! Yes YOU! Join in the fun!
1. Introduction

**A?N: Just a Introduciotn**

**Disclasimer: nothing is owned.**

Ashley: Hello World...

Amy: Welcome to... A&A's HSM SHOW

Ashley: You ask the questions

Ashley points to the reviewers.

Sharpay: And we answer them.

Points to her and rest of HSM CREW.

Kelsi: Ask anything from...

Ryan: How do we like our eggs.

Taylor: To...

Chad: How my sex life is.

Troy: Pffht. You have NO sex life.

Amy: People, People settle you differences!

Gabriella: I'm a virgin though.

Sharpay: I'm a virgin though.

Chad: I lost my viginity at 11.

All look at him.

Chad: Um, JK!

Ashley: Erm... Um, Ojkey dokey with that!

ANy: You ask questions!

Ashley: And to do that you have to review.

Amy: Which is good for us...

Ashley: And you.

Random kid in audience. : It's kind of creepy how you all finish each others sentences.

Ashley: Shut

Amy: Up

Ashley: You

Stupid Guy: KID!

CHad: HAHAHAHA!

Sharpay: Loser

Ryan: I have a green prada toote

Sharpay: That's nothing in comparison to my pink one!

EVERYONE: REVIEW

They all join hands and skip around the campfire where a happy rainbow and a happy face sun shines brightly. They hold hands and skip into a sunset. Chad trips.

Chad: SOMEONE HELP!

**A/N: Lol, Oh1 Chad! What are we gonna do with you? REVIEEEEEEEEW WITH QUESTIONS..**


	2. Episode 1: Girl, you really got me going

**A/N: Yeah! 2 whole reviews! LOL! Ok all of today's questions are from BlackBeauty613 and Sarah590! This one is dedicated to you guys! I just saw a sixty's play musical so peace out and welcome to the sijxtys waohohoohoohoh!**

Ashley: And welcome to- wait somethings missing?

Amy: Theme music!

Danananananannan NANANA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ashley: Better.

Amy: Muuuucho bett... erm, a?

Ashley: Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Amy: Nevermind/.

Zeke: I'm getting bored.

Amy: Shutup cookie boy.

Ashley: Ok let's start off with are questions from Sarah.

Big banner of Sarah is revealed from a curtain that Sharpay pulls (Doing Vana White pose.)

Zeke: Sarah... me likey!

Ashley: Oh little Zeke! So cute, yet so under everyone you like's league!

Audience: Harsh.

Zeke: If I had a comeback it would be your face.

Ashley: I would need some ice... IF that was a burn.

Audience: Ohhh Burn!

Amy/Referee for Ashley and Zeke: Calm down! First question is for Troy. Sarah asks: How many girls have you dated in your life?

Troy: Well 62, going on 63.

Amy: What do y9ou mean?

Troy: I mean this-

Grabs Ashkey by the waist and scoops her in my a kiss.

Ashley: Ooohhh, SPicy! Me like!

Amy: HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA :LOL OMFG LMAO! LMSSSSAO!

Ashley: What?

Ashley and Troy now holding hands.

Amy: (Between Laughs) Your... couple... HAHHA OMFG LMAO LMSssao LOL... would... name... be... couple name... be ... Your... TRASHLEY! LIKE A TRASH CAN! (She cracks up.)

Everyone looks at her.

Zeke: That's not funny.

Amy: Gabi, have you ever sexually encouraged a teacher, to raise you grades?

Gabi: Um, of, um, course not... why would you think that? Huh? Huh? Troy told you didn't he. No taylor. Oh I know it was CHASD! That Manwhore! (Her pohone rings.) Hi Tee... Shantelle is going steal my shift... and my pole time... yes but the strip isn't easy to get pole time as a um bigenner.

Sharpay: (After hangs up.) Who was that?

Gabi: Um, my manager... at um burger king.

Runs out. Sees shadow of girl strippeing.

Chad: When did burger king get a strip pole?

Ashley: Ok Shar and Ryan. More Sarah questions ahoy! For you guys: Have you ever had sexual interactions.

Shar: No... never... why? I didn't get an abortion? What baby?!?!?!?!?

Ryan slaps Sharpay breast.

Sharpay: (Under breathe) (mumbles): Shush honey! You cqaN Get some when we get home.

Sharpay weinks.

RyanL: Grrrowl poewer chicas!

Ashley: Chad whats your grade point average.

Chad: Ryan.

Ashley: A number... i think.

Chad: Ryan.

Ashley: 1... 2... 0.5?

Chad: Me and Ryan had man sex... using rubber ducks.

Sharpay: YOUR CHEATUING YON ME!

Slaps ryan and runs out crying.

Amy: Taylor, how do you like your eggs?

Taylor: Stirred not shaken.

Everyone nods.

Everyone:Same.

Everyone: Yeah.

REveryone: Can we stop taliking like this.

Everyone" Yeah.

Kelsi: Yes.

Amy: What?

Kelsi: I'm a bottle bruinette,.

Ashley: I was just glonna ask that! Your a pshyic!

Kelsi: No I just read the reviews.

Chad; Oh, me too.

Amy: Then whats your real hair colro?

Kelsi: I don't know ask Chad.

Ashley: Why...?

Kelsi: He's my twin separted at birth,

Soap Opera People: Oh no! Chad, Kelsi's twin recently comes back into her life. He turns her boyfriend Gay and makes out with him. Their Grandpa dies, they blame it on eachother. Will their relationship regain to the fullest, or suffer in it's presence. Find out on next time's El Grande Alto Bonita HSM Feo Uno.

Taylor: They just said Big Tall Pretty HSM Ugly One in spanish.

Chad: All soap opera's are better in spanish. Even I know that.

Taylor: WOW! OUT SMARTED BY CHAD!.

Jason: Blah my middle name is Blah, I read the reviews too.

Martha: Me too, I like Chad.

Chartha Fan (A.K.A Ashley): CHARTHA ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Amy: You guys have to stop reading the reviews! JUST LET US ASK THE FRIKKIN' QUESTIONS! Is it the Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Martha, SHarpay, Jason, Ryan, Taylor and Zeke HSM Show? NOOOO! It's The A&A HSM SHow!

Dr. Phill: Someone needs a hug...

Ashley( Back to regular Ashley uncharthaness:) Zeke, why do you really bake?

Zeke: For the burning passion in my heart to finally impress my true love-

Sharpay: ME!

Zeke: No Sarah.

Sharpay: WHAT?

Seems Sad: Sharpay.

Ashley: Who is seems sad?

Amy: I think the author a.k.a me a.k.a you made a typo.

Ashley: Stupid me... you!

* * *

**Sarah and Friendtexting**

Sarah: Omg R u watching A&a?

Friend:TYTYATTATYAHBBSD'

Sarah: Whattt?

Friend: Chad loves you.

Sarah: His name is Zeke... ooooh it's back!

* * *

Ashley: Ok class, now let's give a BIG thank you to Sarah590 for all those wonderful questions.

Cast (in kindergarten like voices): Thank you Sarah!

Amy: Speed lightening round! Answer all these questions from BlackBeauty613 in under a minute...  
For Troy...Why is your dad so obsessive over basketball?  
For Gabi...What happened to your dad?  
For Chad... Haveyo u ever had a haircut? If not, why is your hair so crazy?  
For Sharpay...When did you become "the ice queen"?  
Fo Ryan... Do you secretly do guy stuff?  
For Taylor... Have you ever gotten an F?  
For Kelsi... What do you REALLY think of Sharpay and Ryan?  
And lastly for Jason: Do you like Kelsi?  
Now ANSWER!

Troy: My dad is so obsessive because he doesn't want me to turn out gay like my uncle but secretly... I think boys are cute.

Ashley: OMFG! We are over!

Gabi: After he found out my mom was a prostitute and raped random men and _women_ on the street he drove to Vegas and became a big spender!

Chad: Why would I want to cut the utter beauty? Who said it was crazy. It was Taylor, wasn't it? TAYLOR!

Chad jumps on Taylor and starts making out with her.

Taylor: Oooh, that was the best moment of my life.

Sharpay: I became the ice queen when I starred in Annie.

Taylor: ...

Chad: ...

Amy:...

Troy: How does that have to do with anything?

Sharpay: It just does.

Ryan: I play golf.

Amy: Yes, and that is _so_ manly.

Ryan: You being sarcastic, bitch?

Taylor: A A A , new an F, never , never and never! Don't speak of the F-wprd to me!

Kelsi: I really think... that I wana amkeout iwith them. I'm a BISEXUAL!

Kelsi: No, I don't like Kelsi. I like Ms. Darbus.

Jason: Um, I was supposed to say thta! Stop stealing my lines, bitch! ANd yes, it's true. I love Ms. Darbus.

Everyone: WHAT?

Jason: You've knever notivced the way I look in her eyes? How I pay attetion in class , but I'm really staring at her... erm, melons. The way I ask questions in class.

Ashley: That was about the sickest thing I've ever heard in my life... one last question: Zeke: CanI have one of your cookies?

Zeke: No! Only Sarah get me cookies.

Sharpay (teary-eyed.): What about me?

Zeke ignores her.

AMy: Let's give a big thank you to Blackbeauty613!

Cast: Thank you Beauty.

* * *

**Black Beauty613 and Friend**

Blackbeauty613: OMG! They called me a beauty.

Friend: Shutup , Bitche!

Blakcbeauty613: W.e. BITCH!

* * *

Amy: Ok unfortunatly, you didn't do that under one minute. So one of you will have to do the: Challenge.

Ashkey: Haha, know I'm a key. Ash_key_! Get it? Okay, who do you vote to do the challenge?

Everone excepty Taylor: Sharpay.

Taylor: Taylor!

Amy: Majority rules, and It's Sharpay. Please go back stage and read the sign on the wall that says what you have to do.

Sharpay goes backstage.

Sharpay and Anothermysterious voice: Ready!

Ashley: Ok! Cue the smoke and music.

Mysterious figure: Girl, you really got me goin  
You got me so I dont know what Im doin

Sharpay: Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I cant sleep at night

Chad: Sanjaya?

Sanjaya (twirls Chad around and dances with him: Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I dont know what Im doin, now

Chad (bklushes): Oh, yiou shouldn't have!

Sharpay: (Pushes Chad out of way) Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I dont know what Im doin, now

Sharpay jumps on sanjaya and pushes him tofloor.

Sharpay: I've always wanted to do this.

Carresses his Mohawk and makes out with him.He brings to unbutton his shirt... and her's.

Crying Girl Ashley: I LOVE YOU SANKAYA!

Ashley: Hey that's my name bitch? Wanna mess?

AMY: (Screaming over music, Sharjaya, Asyhley and Ashley fighting, Gabriella stripping , Troy checking Chad out, Chad putting on a pink dress, and everyone else screaming.): OK THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING AND WATCHING ARE SHOW!TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE MORE DRAMA!


End file.
